DeathAngelWolf's Adventure
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: When DeathAngelWolf woke up this morning, he did not expect to hear a ship crashing outside his camp. when he went on his normal patrol he discovered the ship was not just any ship, but star-fox's ship. After helping them, they of-course ask about him and his past, a part of his past involves training with the Adeptus Astartes. Put on hold due to writers block. Sorry everyone.


Hello everyone. This story is based about my OC and namesake DeathAngelWolf, and his wacky adventures through Lylat.  
I will not say anymore as you should read the story to understand it,  
not a summary. Lastly, as a note, I do not know the most about some topics in Star-Fox, so forgive me if I write something that turns out to not be true. I would also appreciate it if you would let me know through reviews what needs changes. Now, enjoy the story.

Location: Fichina

POV: DeathAngelWolf

Oh, hello, I am DeathAngelWolf, I didn't notice you there before. Well ,since you are here I shall tell you my tale, you may want to sit, it is a long and saddening one.

Fifty years, fifty long years of war. That is all I have ever seen. From the moment I had been conceived I was fighting, for not just my life, but my worlds. I am DeathAngelWolf, The most feared warrior on my planet. I have watched much happen in my time, but not anything like that of Star-fox. These...these mercenaries, they saved my planet, even when it was not asked of them. I look upon them as heroes, but none of them could have compared to Mekrail, Master of the third company Dark Angels. These men, they are true warriors. I myself, learned from them the true way of the sword, the way of the Emperor, the way of the Space Marines. I have since then used the two ancient power-swords given to me by them with great skill and controlled fury, bringing those who defy both my planets and the God-Emperor's laws.

Later, around the ice wastes.

"Hm, What is going on over there." I wondered as I walked on my daily patrol route around through the wastes. I noticed two figures, one walking while carrying the other through the snow, shivering. One of the two said "Thank god, we survived the crash, I thought we were goners." I paused, then shouted to them "Hey, you there. You need some help?" The one tensed, turned about and when I saw his faces, I remembered him, they were the members of star-fox. i immediately walked up to their leader, Fox, and asked "Are any of you injured, Fox?" He was unresponsive, most likely from shock. I thought I would try my luck and nudge him, to get a response. I got more than I bargained for when he pulled a blaster on me. I only said "Fox, if you so much as squeeze that trigger, you'll be killing yourself. As I know the land around here and there is no civilization around for many miles." as I slid one of my swords out of it's sheath. He hesitated for a moment, then holstered the blaster muttering something like "Sorry I pulled it on you out of habit." I chuckled, then said "So, shoot first ask questions later, eh Fox." He did not look amused and said with annoyance "Can you help us? my friend here is injured and and she shall require medical attention." I smiled and said "Calm yourself young one. It so happens that I have made camp not far from here. Get her up on your shoulder, Fox, we need to move fast to escape the blizzard heading this way." He nodded, and we ran around and picked up the wounded one, and made way to my campsite in the cliff caves of Fichina.

Ten minutes later, at camp.

I spoke first while treating the wounded woman "So, Fox, what happened to you and your crew? Why did you land here on my planet?" Fox looked to me as if he had never seen something before, and it had scared him, badly. He said 'We were flying home from a job around a nearby planet, and suddenly, we were attacked. I mean, one minute, we were happier than an aparoid in machine parts, then we were harding to starboard with the engines out." I asked, intrigued "Could the ship that attacked perhaps have been one of the Eldar? The Eldar certainly make use of powerful weapons and stealth fields to cloak, but their ships armor is shit. It would explain why you were so suddenly and surprisingly attacked." He nodded, then asked "Will krystal be alright? I hate that she had to get hurt like this, but she pushed me out of the way of the support beam that fell."

I looked at her then back to him and said with a calming smile "Do not worry young Fox, my work is the finest in the land, she really has sustained only minor injuries, nothing broken, Thank the Emperor for that." Fox looked confused, asking several questions like "What is the Emperor? Who are you? and what of those swords, where did you get them?" I laughed, and said with a chuckle at his naivety "Fox, the Emperor is a complex subject best left unspoken of, especially during such a time as this. Two, my name is DeathAngelWolf, but most just call me Death. And finally, My swords, I received them from the Adeptus Astartes as a gift for completing my training with them while they were on planet a couple dozen years back." He asked one last question "Why are you called Death?" I looked upon him with a grave face and said 'Would you really like me to explain?" Fox said "Yes, I would."

"I earned my name from the thousands that I have killed in the Emperors name. I earned Death from all the ones that now lie six feet under. Angel, for how quickly and mercifully I killed. And Wolf, well, you can guess that, it was my original name, given to me by my father." Fox asked, quite intrigued by my true name "Who was your father?" I turned hostile quite quickly, remembering whom Fox was again, and said "Well, you would know him, wouldn't you Fox. You have personally taken it upon yourself to have halted him at every turn. You had personally led the aerial raid that killed my mother when I was just a young child. You have harassed my family for years and now you have come to me for help." Fox looked stunned and confused at my sudden viciousness. I continued on saying "You want to know why my true name is Wolf? It is that because my Father was Wolf O' Donnell." He looked extremely shocked, especially that he had killed my mother and that I was the son of one of the most wanted criminals in the system. Fate happened that Krystal awoke just after our little "discussion".

Krystal looked up, mumbling something like "Oh, my head. what happened, Fox?" I leaned over, saying 'It is alright, you just suffered a concussion from the crash and you need to rest." Fox rushed over to her side and asked what I consider even now a dumb question. "Are you alright Krystal?" She smiled weakly and lied straight to his face, saying "I feel fine now. did you fix me up?" Fox said with haste "No, our friend here helped me get you here to his camp and he fixed you up." She attempted to rise, but Fox held her down, telling her to just relax. she said "Fox, really, I am fine. by the way, what is your name?" I looked at her and said "My name is DeathAngelWolf, but people call me Death for short." She was about to ask why I was called that when I said " I would not worry about such things Krystal, but if you must do so, ask Fox over there, he knows." She looked to him and then back to me, asking "Well, where are we?" I said with a smile "You are in the western hemisphere of the planet Fichina. I was out on patrol when I found your friend carrying you from the crash-site. Now, you and your friend Fox are at my camp in the cliffside caves of Fichina."

One hour later.

Krystal was asking all sorts of questions to Fox. She was making hand gestures towards me and she seemed to be irritated to say the least. Soon she got a look of sadness and I watched her walk over to me, avoiding my eyes as she was obviously readying to say something. She took a breath, paused, then said with sorrow in her tone "I am so sorry for what happened to your mother, we did not mean to do anything like that." She added on a cheerier note "So who was your father?" I had nothing against the poor young lass, so I said, then thought about it "Wait, Fox did not tell you?" She shook her head I continued on without much pause, saying "My….my father is…..Wolf O' Donnell." I expected the look of shock that was upon her face. I said "I must go to my study to relax….it…..it has been a stressful day for me. Help yourself to some of my supplies for now, you may come to my study if you have questions, but be brief."

Ten minutes later, in the study.

I walked in and immediately went to the chair in the middle of the "Study." I sat upon the chair with a grimace as the neural connectors hit my brain and started firing pain signals directly to it. I tensed and untensed as my training from the Astartes in this particular form of penitence had prepared me for this long ago. "I spoke my thoughts aloud, not noticing that Krystal had slipped and was watching my penitence ritual. "Emperor, forgive me for all that I have done wrong in this glorious day that you have provided for me, your subject. I seek to repent for the sins, known or unknown. I seek to obtain your forgiveness through putting my body, this vessel, the implement of your will through mental and physical penitence. Emperor, please, have forgiven me for my sins." I finished while disconnecting my mind from the neural interface, only to notice Krystal, who had a look of concern. I asked "so you saw and heard everything. No doubt you have questions about this mysterious Emperor and myself." She nodded her head, Saying "What was that which you were doing on that chair? Your face was one of pain and anguish, but your words were spoken with reverence and respect to this Emperor."

I looked upon her face and said "Would you really like the explanation." she nodded once again. "I was on that chair to repent for the sins that I have committed against the Emperor. The chair has a neural connector that feeds my mind and body direct pain signatures that will in a matter of speaking "Cleanse" my mind and body of sin. Why I speak so highly of the God-Emperor of mankind is because I was trained under his Angels of Death, his Space Marines, they taught me of the imperial faith, of how he protects all from the scourge that is Chaos. The Emperor is the holy light in the darkness, he is the defender of all, human or not. Does that answer your questions." She said "Yes, that certainly answers them. So, what are we to do while we wait for rescue and repair of our ship.?"

I said with a chuckle "Sweetheart, there has never been any type of formal military or policing force on this planet. There shall not be any rescue, but if given some time, I can actually make the repairs myself, as a part of my training in the Adeptus Astartes, I was required to learn the basics of machinery repair and maintenance." She looked up, a smile on her face, and said "Why is it that you help us? Even after all that we have done to you and your family." I rose, looking out the nearby window to the fields beyond, and Said "I help those less fortunate than me because it is what I am trained to do, what I have been bred for since I had been born. I was born and not but four weeks after I was born I was fighting for the very survival of my family. I fought besides all people, even those who had been my enemies at one time. Therefore, I help all, even if you have wronged me in the past." I walked through the door, and proceeded down to the machine bay, again, not noticing Krystal following me.

Machine bay, ten minutes later. (somehow it takes ten minutes for him to get around his camp.)

I walked up to the snow Mk ll predator tanks that I had built based off of the schematics that Tech-Marine Rekriel had left to me. " I said, in reverence to their machine spirits " The will of the Emperor is done. As the blood of the slain is laid upon you so may you lay the enemy's blood at the feet of the Emperor. Lay blood at the Emperor's feet. As the rune of protection is inscribed upon you so may the litanies of protection ward your soul. May your soul be guarded from impurity as the warriors within you guide your weapons, may you in your turn, guide their lives. Stand true against the trials of war." Their engines fired to life in response and I prepared to load up and drive out to the wreck when…."Uhhh, What The Fuck! Krystal? why are you here?" she flinched for a moment before responding "Uh, I….I just….was following you when you just um…..walked out of your study and came down here."

The machine spirit spoke through its voice cogitator "Tech-priest Death, shall I terminate this person who hath offended you." I replied with a chuckle "Negative, Warrior spirit of the Omnissiah, your weapons of war shall not be required this day, I only require your transport to a crash-landing in the area." Krystal seemed bemused, and asked where the voice came from. I merely responded with "It is the machines own spirit, its life essence. The very thing that gives a machine its life and working ability. It speaks its mind through a voice cogitator installed in its own inner workings." She said, still bemused, but not willing to admit it "Oh, I understand. So where are you heading in such a hurry?" I said with some humor in my eyes "I am heading out to your crash-site to seek any specs and machine parts that work so I can rebuild your ship here in my shop." I jumped up to the commanders hatch and prepared to enter and drive off, but I paused to say "alright sweetheart, since I do not want you wandering through my base for hours to find Fox again, you can either ride out with me and help me look through the wreckage, or you can hang out here until I return, which could be for a while." she laughed and said "Well, looks like you leave me no choice, I am going with you." she hopped up and climbed into the tank. I proceeded to drive out of the garage and we headed off to the smoking, twisted wreckage of the Great-fox ll.

And…..Done, Thats it, chapter one is done. So, Did you enjoy this or hate it. As yoda would say….paraphrased to fit this "Like or Do not, there is no in-between." Please leave reviews to tell me both what you think, or what you would like to see and or change. good or bad, I shall read them all, but please keep it "Constructive" not destructive. Anyways, I am off to do other things in life….Hope you enjoyed DeathAngelWolf's Adventures.


End file.
